In an open network, data messages from one computer to another computer may be intercepted and data obtained from that message as it is passed to another computer. The most popular open network is the global Internet, where literally millions of servers and computers are coupled through a Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) communication protocol. While the open network architecture of the Internet permits a user on a network to have access to information on many different computers, it also provides access to messages generated by a user's computer, and to resources of the user's computer. Persons typically called “hackers” exploit the open architecture of the Internet to gain access to computers without authorization. Hackers represent a significant security risk to any computer coupled to a network because a user for one computer may attempt to gain unauthorized access to resources on another networked computer. Hackers also can exploit a computer network by attempting to deny service by a target computer, thereby rendering the computer incapable of a providing normal service.
In an effort to control access to a computer network and, hence, limit unauthorized access to network resources, the computing community has developed computer security devices, intrusion detection techniques, and vulnerability assessment analyses. For example, a firewall can be used to control the transfer of data into or out of a network. An intrusion detection system can be used to provide an alert in the event that the firewall is breached (or an attempt is made to breach the firewall) by an unauthorized user of the computer network. Scanning devices can be used to evaluate the vulnerability of a computer network to a variety of intrusion events.
A typical intrusion detection process is illustrated in the logical flowchart diagram of FIG. 1. Turning now to FIG. 1, the initial task completed by a representative prior intrusion detection process 100 is monitoring of traffic earned by a computer network to detect the possible presence of a known attack signature, as shown in step 110. An intrusion event is detected in step 120 based upon the detection of network data associated with a known attack signature. In step 130, the detected intrusion of the computer network is reported in the form of an alert supplied to the user. Typically, an intrusion alert is supplied to a monitoring console, which is operated by a skilled computer security technician. In response to the intrusion alert, the computer security technician completes in step 140 a manual investigation of the alert.
For example, based upon initial investigation results, the computer security technician may alert a computer emergency response team to respond to a possible attack on the computer network. In the alternative, the computer security technician may determine that the intrusion alert represents a false attack or a false positive event. The detected intrusion represents a false alarm if the intrusion cannot harm the operation of the computer system. The technician typically classifies a detected intrusion as a false positive event if that intrusion presents valid data carried by the computer network.
A typical intrusion detection system generates an alert in response to each detection of a possible intrusion in a computer network. In today's computing environment, a conventional intrusion detection system can generate multiple alerts each day for certain computing environments, such as a popular commercial web site or a “secure” network operated by a governmental agency, military entity or commercial enterprise. Each alert must be manually investigated by a skilled security technician to determine whether the alert represents an actual harmful attack on the computer network. In the absence of a vulnerability assessment of the target, a skilled security staff must complete a labor intensive review of one or more detected intrusion events to determine whether the alert represents an actual attack, a false alarm or a false positive event. Security staff may be hard pressed to complete a timely response to a scenario involving multiple intrusion alerts over a short time period in view of the manual nature of the investigation task. The assessment of computer network vulnerability in response to an intrusion alert is often further complicated by a lack of complete archival records that describe prior trends in detected intrusions of the computer network. Consequently, there is a need for an intrusion detection system that can determine the severity of an intrusion and to classify and record the alert in a real time or near real time operating environment.
Computer network environments are subject to constant changes of both hardware and software components. For example, new network components can be installed or existing components can be removed in a typical corporate network environment. Likewise, new computing services can be installed or removed from the computing environment and upgrades to the computing environment can add one or more new applications. System, network, and security administrators are often challenged to keep-up with the speed at which changes arise in the conventional computer network. Changes in the computer network, however, can affect intrusion detection policies maintained by the computer security team because an assessment of the vulnerability of a computer network to an attack is dependent upon up-to-date knowledge of the current network configuration. A rapidly changing computer network can force the security team completing a manual investigation of an intrusion alert to rely upon out-of-date configuration information about the attack's target. Consequently, there is a need to efficiently create and maintain an up-to-date intrusion detection policy based upon up-to-date knowledge of the present configuration of a computer network.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an intrusion detection system that can adequately discern the severity of an intrusion event in a computer network. Moreover, there is a need for an intrusion detection system that can maintain a intrusion detection policy that is consistent with the current configuration of computer network components and services. The present invention solves these problems over the prior art by combining intrusion detection with vulnerability assessment functions to assist evaluation of the vulnerability of a computing network to a detected intrusion.